yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Li Lian
Lee Li Lian ( , born 19 July 1978) is a Singaporean politician. A member of the opposition Workers' Party, she has been a Member of Parliament (MP) representing the single-member constituency of Punggol East since January 2013, when she won the 2013 Punggol East by-election. Career Outside politics, Lee has worked as a Business Development Executive at Clapper (S) Pte Ltd (2000–2003), a Financial Consultant for American International Assurance (2003–2005), a Broker with CIMB-GK Securities (2005–2006), a Recruitment Manager for Prudential Assurance (2006–2008) and a Senior Trainer at Great Eastern Life Assurance (2008–2013). Lee confirmed that she has resigned from her job as a financial trainer on 28 April 2013 to work as a full time MP for Punggol East. Political career Lee first contested the Punggol East seat at the 2011 general election, where she was defeated by the candidate of the governing People's Action Party (PAP), Michael Palmer. Lee won 12,777 votes (41.01%) to Palmer's 16,994 (54.54%), with Desmond Lim of the Singapore Democratic Alliance (SDA) coming in third with 1,387 votes (4.45%). After the election, Palmer was made the Speaker of Parliament. Palmer resigned as Speaker and as MP for Punggol East in December 2012 after it emerged that he had been having an extra-marital affair. A by-election was called to fill the seat in January 2013. The Workers' Party selected Lee to contest the seat again at the by-election. Her PAP opponent was colorectal surgeon Koh Poh Koon (who had never contested a parliamentary election before). Desmond Lim of the SDA also contested the seat again at the by-election, along with a fourth candidate, Kenneth Jeyaretnam of the Reform Party. Lee won the by-election with 16,045 votes (54.50%), with Koh taking 12,875 votes (43.73%), Jeyaretnam 353 votes (1.20%) and Lim 168 votes (0.57%). Following the election, Lee told the media that her immediate priority as Member of Parliament would be to ensure the smooth handover of the Town Council from the ruling PAP. She was sworn in as a Member of Parliament on 4 February 2013. Lee was the Workers' Party's Deputy Treasurer from 2008 to 2011, and the party's Youth Wing President from 2011 to 2012. Since 2012, she has been the Deputy Webmaster on the party's Executive Council. Prior to her election to parliament, she also served as a legislative assistant to Pritam Singh, one of the Workers' Party's MPs in the Aljunied Group Representation Constituency. Education Lee was educated at Holy Innocents' High School and Ngee Ann Polytechnic, before earning a Bachelor's degree from Curtin University in 2001. Personal life Lee is married to Koh Chee Koon, a telecommunications consultant. On 15 January 2014, it was announced that she is pregnant with her first child and is due to deliver in July 2014. Electoral history References External links * Profile at Parliament of Singapore website * Profile at Workers' Party website Category:Members of the Parliament of Singapore Category:Workers' Party of Singapore politicians Category:Singaporean women in politics Category:Singaporean people of Teochew descent Category:Curtin University alumni Category:Ngee Ann Polytechnic alumni Category:1978 births Category:Living people